In motor vehicles with automatic gear shifting, a gear shift handle or selector handle by which the desired gear is adjusted is generally arranged on the control panel or console of the motor vehicle. To carry out the selection process, a button is arranged in the selector handle. The driver of the motor vehicle presses this button into the automatic selector handle with his fingers, which makes it possible to shift from one gear to another gear. For this purpose, a tie rod is located in the selector handle for transmitting the movement of the button to the automatic transmission. However, when the button projects horizontally in the automatic selector handle, the movement of the button must be transmitted or deflected to the transmission mechanism arranged vertically in the selector handle. Sloping surfaces at the end of the button or tie rod are used for this purpose. Intermediate mechanisms which deflect and transmit the force from the button to the tie rod by 90° due to the inclined planes are also common. This is disadvantageous in that there are parts which are subject to wear and which must be replaced or serviced, require a certain installation space and cannot be disassembled in every selection position without damaging the tie rod.
DE 44 34 135 A1 discloses a shift lever for a motor vehicle transmission in which the shift handle is fitted to the shift lever rod and held with catches. A lever mechanism whose end projects into a catch rod is moved up and down by a push button. This mechanism can not be used in all selector handles or in all shifting positions that are predetermined by the automobile manufacturer. The assembly and therefore also the disassembly of this mechanism is complicated.
DE 44 27 695 discloses a gear shift handle for automobile transmissions including a selector handle having a push mechanism wherein two meshing cog or gear wheels which are mounted on separate axles affect a transformation of the movement of the push button onto a selector rod. Disadvantageous in this device is that the assembly and disassembly of the individual parts of the selector handle and of the selector handle onto the selector rod requires great efforts.
DE 195 13 809 C1 discloses a shift lever for an automatic automobile transmission wherein the linear movement of a push button is transformed via tooth-shaped elements into an axial movement of a tie rod. Likewise, this device has the disadvantage that the shift lever cannot be assembled onto the tie rod in any desired position in a simple and expedient manner.
The assembly and disassembly of the known selector handles onto the selector lever in any chosen position of the pull or tie rod, if at all possible, can only be achieved under increased wear or to damage to the tie rod.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a device which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and comprises a selector handle, wherein such assembly and disassembly is possible in every selector position without damage to the tie rod and with a low expenditure of force, low friction and low wear.